


Золотая жила

by porzellan_maria



Series: сказка ДЖ2 [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragon Jensen Ackles, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракон и Сокровище - никогда не знаешь, где его найдешь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотая жила

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanaleleka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaleleka/gifts).



\- Черт, всякий сброд будет задирать нос передо мной!

\- Полегче на поворотах, дорогуша! Я всего лишь попросил воды.

\- Здесь салун, а не больница, чужак. И таких надоедливых здесь не любят, понятно?

\- Я думал, что барменши более приветливы к своим клиентам.

\- Я хозяйка салуна, а не барменша, невежа. Эй, куда ты пялишься, зеленоглазый!

\- Руки вверх! Это ограбление! Выворачивайте карманы на стойку и не шевелитесь, или стреляю без предупреждения!

…

\- Как ты до этого додумался?

\- Пусть это будет мой маленький секрет, Джаред. Или ты не рад, что мы вернули твое золото?

\- Я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что увидел. Раз – и куча золота на стойке! Ты бы видел лицо хозяйки «Пьяного лося»!

\- «Пьяный лось»? Так вот почему вся стена за ее спиной была украшена рогами и ужасными охотничьими рисунками!

\- Ну, это неважно, я теперь не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить. Если бы не твоя помощь, Дженсен, у меня была бы одна дорога – вниз с моста.

\- Вниз с моста из-за жалкой кучки золотых слитков? Ты так дешево ценишь свою жизнь?

\- Дженсен, ты, наверное, шутишь, в наших краях взамен этих слитков я смогу выкупить свою землю и дом. Правда, теперь я не совсем уверен, что хочу туда возвращаться. Меня там никто не ждет, кроме могил. 

\- Джаред, мне кажется, я знаю, что нам нужно сделать. Мне как раз нужен помощник… в моем замке. Знаешь, такой большой черный замок недалеко отсюда?

\- В Черном замке? Тогда понятно, эти слитки для тебя, как хлебные крошки для мельника. И чем же тебе я могу помочь, чернокнижник? 

\- Я не чернокнижник, Джаред, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

\- Нет, я просто не понимаю, зачем ты вмешался и что мне теперь делать!

\- Гром и молния, Джаред! Скажи мне, только сразу и не задумываясь над ответом, где ты нашел эти слитки?

\- В Золотом ручье. Как и все, кто ищет здесь золото…

Джаред не успел договорить, как небо потемнело, и налетел ветер. Засверкали молнии. Началась буря с грозой и ливнем. Когда на следующее утро распогодилось, то вместо огромного дуба, под которым сидели Дженсен и Джаред, осталась огромная яма, будто кто-то исполинской силы и роста выкопал зачем-то этот дуб и зашвырнул куда подальше.

**  
\- То есть ты сначала собирался меня съесть? Сначала спасти, а потом съесть?

\- Ты похитил мою собственность, Джаред. И мы, драконы, очень коварные и злопамятные.

\- И жадные?

\- Очень, и с возрастом это усиливается. Но не будем об этом…

\- Подожди, я хочу разобраться, то есть ты меня бы съел, если бы не одна причина…

\- Да, оказалось, что ты маг. И теперь ты мое главное сокровище. Может, уже закончим этот разговор, Джаред, пожалей старого дракона, а я…

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты снова полетал над замком со мной!

\- Джаред, ты невыносим, но…

\- Ты же не сможешь отказать своему сокровищу?

\- Да, Джаред ты прав, это совершенно невозможно.  
**  
\- Ну, я не виноват, что не знаю всех тонкостей управления драконами! Извини, Дженсен, что пришлось обращаться в коня и везти тебя на себе! Почему ты смеешься? Ты это все специально подстроил? – Джаред от возмущения не знал, что и сказать.

Честно говоря, все, что произошло за последние дни, было слишком ошеломляющим и непривычным. Сначала, оказалось, что он скрытый маг, которого чуть не съел дракон, который перед этим вернул проигранное Джаредом золото, которое, вообще-то принадлежало дракону, то есть Дженсену. А Джаред нечаянно его утащил применив свою маги, о которой он ни сном, ни духом. А теперь, мало Джареду того, что Дженсен согласился прокатить его над замком, так ему зачем-то вздумалось не просто крепко держаться за ошейник дракона, чтобы не слететь вниз, а поцеловать его в самую блестящую чешуйку. Она просто манила и звала, как леденец на прилавке голодного мальчишку. 

Кто же мог предположить, что от поцелуя дракон превратится в человека, и они оба упадут в озеро, распугав лягушек, уток и кто там еще был. Озеро было недалеко от замка – по драконьим меркам, но Дженсен сказал, что он промок и не сможет обратиться в дракона, поэтому Джаред, не долго думая, представил коня – гнедого скакуна с уздечкой и попоной, чтобы Дженсену было во что завернуться.  
Скачка была недолгой, но теперь Джаред для себя решил, что в следующий раз превратиться в птицу или летучую мышь. Бегать по кочкам и колючей хвое,а по лицу тебя хлещут жесткие ветки – слуга покорный. Сейчас у Джареда адски болела спина, ему казалось, что он пропах потом и хвоей, а Дженсен по приезду просто сел, завернувшись в попону, у огромного камина, зажженного неизвестными умельцами. По мнению Джареда, туда могло поместиться целое дерево, вроде того дуба, под которым они разговаривали с Дженсеном. Но для проверки этой гипотезы как-то не было времени: то по просьбе Джареда они весь день летали над замком и другими владениями Дженсена; то Дженсен в образе дракона понарошку охотился на овец, заставляя их прыгать через ручейки; то Джаред проводил опись сокровищ запасливого дракона, но уже на второй день Дженсену это надоело; и он заставил читать Джареда вслух занудные старинные книги заклинаний из своей бесконечной библиотеки. И теперь Дженсен над ним смеется. Или он на самом деле рассердился на Джареда за его дерзость и теперь собирается его наказать, а пока отвлекает внимание? Джаред уже на всякий случай собрался превратиться в какую-то букашку, как Дженсен перестал смеяться и попросил его подойти.

\- И что теперь? – Джаред подошел ближе, но лица Дженсена не было видно в отблесках пламени – только тени рисовали причудливый узор.

\- Джаред, все хорошо. Ты прошел испытание.

\- Испытание? Я тебя чуть не убил…

\- Совсем нет, я, наконец, нашел свою золотую жилу. Теперь ты мой навсегда. Как и я твой.

\- А если я поцелую тебя сейчас, то ты превратишься в дракона или ты еще недостаточно просушился?

\- Все зависит от качества поцелуя.  
**  
\- Дженсен, теперь я знаю, какие драконы коварные!

\- И часа еще не прошло, а ты уже говоришь, как прирожденный дракон!

\- Ты меня сделал драконом!

\- И теперь мы на равных. Почти. Твоя магия никуда не делась. Теперь ты маг-дракон.

\- А я смогу поделиться этой магией с тобой?

\- Не думаю, она через поцелуи не передается.

\- Извини, но я не могу представить себе драконий секс.

\- Я могу тебе в этом помочь, и необязательно в драконьем облике. Но я имел в виду другое. Магия связана с кровью. Как мне рассказывали…

\- То есть на самом деле, ты точно не знаешь?

\- Можно сказать и так. Не на ком было проверить.

\- Тогда предлагаю это исправить. Поймай меня, если сможешь!


End file.
